Un nouveau départ
by Woudy
Summary: Draco triste du mariage de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley décide de tout oublier concernant d'Harry et pars vivre dans le monde moldu, mais quelques années plus tard ... Yaoï HarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Woudy

**Rating **: T

**Couple **: HarryXDraco

**Genre** : Romance/?

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de Harry Potter appartienne a JKRowling ( sauf les persos provenant de mon imagination)

**Note 1 **: Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur , ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploi ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ^^ ( grand smiles) Merci ^^

**Note 2 **: J'ai des petits soucis de phautes comme tout le monde mais j'essaye du mieux que je peux de me relire , désolé encore des petits derangements dans la lectures si il y en a

J'espere que cette fics vous plaira autant que l'idée qui a germer dans ma tête ma plu

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

C'est dur, de te voir accompagné d'elle, de voir que tu la prends dans tes bras, que tu souris a chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de toi…

Plus je te regarde et plus j'ai mal, je souffre…Tu es tellement heureux que je me demande encore ce que je fais la. A t'observer dans les bras de la rouquine.

Vous formez un magnifique couple tout les deux et je peux comprendre pourquoi Merlin a décidé de vous laissez vous rencontrer, je te regarde, toi merveilleux dans ton costume noir bien taillé, tu a enlever tes lunettes pour ce jour si merveilleux pour vous…votre mariage !

Sa me fait mal de dire que tu m'as invité a cette événement, ou je vois ta rouquine dans sa somptueuse robe avancée vers toi.

J'entends déjà la voix du prêtre faire son discours habituel, mais je pense que la réalité est dur a avouée et j'aurai préféré ne pas assister à ce moment.

Vous etes heureux….mariées et heureux, je vois la belette Ron te prendre dans ces bras heureux d'être ton beau frère, Hermione enlacer la nouvelle madame Potter, tous vous félicites, vous acclames et moi je suis la alors que j'aurai préféré rester chez moi enfermé dans mon manoir ou occupé a autre chose.

Mais nan tu m'avais invité, tu as même invité Blaise, Severus et mère, qui a d'ailleurs décline l'invitation ayans d'autre chose en prioritaire à faire…

Mais moi j'aurai voulu mentir aussi ou avoir autre chose a faire malheureusement tu m'a apporté ton invitation en main propre, tu m'as fait regardé ce moment qui est le plus merveilleux de ta vie, pour me mettre un boulet au cœur, me remettre les yeux en face des trous pour me prouver que tu es heureux…que tu n'as plus besoin de moi…

Que tu ne m'aimeras jamais Potter, et que tous ce que l'on a vécu n'était que un souvenirs d'adolescent, qu'est ce que j'ai mal, d'avoir la vérité en face, de me dire que je ne suis maintenant plus qu'une loque pour toi... Juste un bon copain, ton ancien ennemi d'enfance, ton…en faite je suis plus rien a tes yeux et je pense avoir pris une bonne solution pour que je ne suis même plus un souvenirs pour toi.

Je vais pour partir de cette endroit, pour te laisser a ta fête de noces, quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, je n'est pas besoin de me retourner car je sens Hermione dans mon dos, son sourire triste, je l'ai prise dans mes bras je l'ai enlacé comme si que c'était un en revoir et je sais qu'elle y pense car je la sens trembloter contre mon épaule, je l'entend me murmurer de ne pas partir mais elle sais pourquoi je fais ça.

- Hermignone prend bien soin de toi, soi la plus heureuse des femmes, tu mérites d'un homme charmant.

- Pourquoi Dray, ne reste tu pas…Quitte a venir vivre avec moi, je ne veux pas te perdre de vue, je ne veux pas que tu partes et que tu m'oublies que …que …

- Jamais je ne t'oublierais Hermione, et tu sais très bien qu'un maudit Serpentard comme moi n'irais pas avec la merveilleuse et brillante Griffondor adorée, tu sais que je dois partir, je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

- Je suis désolé Dray, sincèrement laisse moi juste de tes nouvelles le plus souvent possible, que je sois au courant de ce que tu deviens, je te jure que jamais je ne dirais rien, je veux pas être séparer du Dray qui me connaisse si bien.

- Allez Princesse ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras de mes nouvelles …

Je l'embrasse sur la joue une dernière fois, la serre contre moi, puis je pars sans un bruit, laissant Hermione qui a tout était pour moi pendant les dernières années de la guerre…

Car j'ai décidé de partir définitivement, de m'installer du côté moldu de me réécrire une autre vie, de n'être plus le sorcier Malefoy.

D'être quelqu'un de nouveau… qui oubliera l'homme que j'aime par-dessus tout.

Tout en transplanant pour la dernière fois, pour atterrir dans une ruelle mal éclairé du côté moldu, je me lançais le dernier sort de ma vie.

- Obliviate Harry Potter…

_A Suivre_

Voila merci a vous d'avoir lu ce premiere chapite, une petite rewiew me ferais plaisir pour avoir votre avis 3 Bonne journée et a trés bientôt ( peut etre a la fin de la semaine)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Woudy

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : HarryXDraco

**Genre **: Romance

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Harry Potter appartienne a JKRowling ( sauf les persos provenant de mon imagination)

**Note 1** : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur, ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploi ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ^^ ( grand smiles) Merci ^^

**Note 2** : J'ai des petits soucis de fautes comme tout le monde mais j'essaye du mieux que je peux de me relire, désolé encore des petits dérangements dans les lectures si il y en a

**Réponses aux Rewiews** :

**Kageroprincesse** : Merci a toi et a ton romantisme en me laissant une reviews, très rapidement je posterais, et j'espère que cette fic te plaira.

**Nina** :

Merci beaucoup ton commentaire, j'avoue le tien ma fait énormément sourire, je n'ai jamais eu un commentaire aussi grand. Je suis pourtant pas très douée a formé de belle phrase mais j'espère que cette fic te plaira et que j'arriverais a te satisfaire amplement.

Je peux comprendre tout a fait, pour le travail qui prend du temps mais merci a toi de prendre du temps a me lire. Merci encore.

**Hagadoe** : Merci ^^ Oui c'est a peut prés ça, j'aime aussi les histoires dans ce sens la ^^

**Jenna potter** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^ voici une petite suite

**Kilia **: Merci beaucoup

**Yzeute** : Merci a toi, et bonne chance pour les jour de pluie comme tu l'a dit le cœur y est ^w^

**Querty **: Merci a toi, hihi, tu verra ce qu'il se passera, en espérant que sa te plaise

**Caence** : Merci a toi pour cette reviews voici un bout de la suite ^^

(｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

_Tout en transplanant pour la dernière fois, pour atterrir dans une ruelle mal éclairé du côté moldu, je me lançais le dernier sort de ma vie._

_- Obliviate Harry Potter…_

Je me sens léger, je sais que j'ai décidé d'oublier quelque chose, mais je me sens tellement libre que j'en ai envie dans pleurer, j'ai décidé de plus vivre la bas, sans voir la décision de mon acte et je voulais absolument vivre une nouvelle fois.

Mon nouveau chez moi se trouve dans un coin du Londres moldu pas très fréquenté, les petites maisons sont assez vielles mais celle que j'avais choisi était assez coquette, je ne voulais pas d'une maison qui ressembler a mon passé, mais plutôt une maison simple ou je me sentirais vraiment chez moi.

Un minuscule parterre de jardin devant ma maison avec ces barrières blanches, mais je sais que j'ai un petit jardin de l'autre côté…je pourrais avoir une vie vraiment tranquille.

En passant la porte de ma maison, et déposant ma veste sur le porte manteau a l'entré je regarde mon espace et je soupire.

Demain sera un jour meilleurs avec lequel je me trouverais un petit travaille et un passe temps…mais pour le moment je préfère allez dormir la journée a du vraiment être difficile pour que je sois autant fatigué…

FIN POV DRACO

Dans le monde sorcier une porte claqua tellement fort qu'Hermione fit un bond de 30 mètres de haut environ , surprise que quelqu'un vienne avec violence claquer la porte de son appartement , elle se dirigea vers celle si…en remarquant avec surprise Harry dans une colère noire.

- Ou est il ?

- Qui Harry ?

- Draco ! Ou est il ?

Hermione soupira, c'était pour ça que son ami avait presque défoncé sa porte, savoir ou Draco était partit ? Mais pourquoi le chercher t'il, que passe t'il vraiment dans la tête d'Harry.

Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon et invita Harry à la rejoindre, tout en invoquant un service a thé avec sa baguette.

- Mais de quoi tu parle Harry, je l'ai vu encore tout a l'heure il est peut être sortie ?

Elle se décida de mentir, pour le bien de Draco, pour pas qu'il souffre encore des problèmes d'Harry , elle les aimer tout les deux autant certes mais Draco et elle avait eu un lien si fort pendant la guerre , ils était si soudées , ils prenaient soin l'un et l'autre comme des frère et sœur comme si quelque chose était important en eux, sans avoir autant trouver la réponse a l'époque.

Repenser au passé, lui fit avoir quelques souvenirs assez douloureux et voir Harry fulminer dans son fauteuil sur ou pouvez être Draco, elle se sentit assez mal a l'aise.

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta quand Harry parla calmement ayant sans doute repris ces esprits, elle leva la tête de sa tasse et souris au brun.

- Excuse moi j'étais en train de réfléchir ou pouvais être partie Draco.

- Il n'y a plus rien chez lui, son manoir est vide des ces affaires personnelles…

- Il est peut être partie en vacances, il a voulu prendre des effets a lui très précieux et…

- Mais naaaan il ne peut pas être partie en vacances…

- Harry la guerre a fini il y a deux semaines a peine, je pense que Draco voulais prendre enfin un peu de vacances bien méritée tu crois pas ? Il reviendra ! Et puis tu à ta petite femme à t'occuper maintenant.

Harry se sentit presque déchiré, se dire que Draco était peut être partie en vacances sans même le prévenir l'avais un peu déçu, il baissa les yeux et soupira, il savais qu'Hermione avait peut être raison, mais il voulait sortir avec lui pour fêter son mariage, et qu'elle surprise de découvrir plus personne au Manoir Malefoy…comme si il était abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant pour le moment il devait s'occuper de sa femme, et de sa nouvelle vie qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Il se leva et remercia Hermione pour l'avoir écouté et servis un thé, puis il repartie plus doucement que quand il était venue, plus léger.

Des qu'Harry avait fermé la porte, Hermione entendit toquer a sa fenêtre, elle l'ouvris et laissa le Hiboux Grand Duc de Draco entrer majestueusement dans la pièce tout en la regardant assez hautaine puis il tendit sa patte vers la jeune femme, pour montrer son précieux bagage Hermione fébrile prit et ouvrit la lettre tout en soupirant de contentement en lisant les quelques lignes que Draco lui avait écrites.

_« Hermignone _

_Je t'écris pour te rassurer, je vais bien ma nouvelle maison et douillette et parfaite pour moi_

_Le quartier est tranquille, et demain j'ai un rendez vous pour un emploi, tu dois bien rire avoue, Draco Malefoy qui va travailler comme une personne normale…Sa va pas être de tout repos._

_J'ai changé de nom maintenant je me nomme Drake Matthews c'est pas si changeant mais je voulais autre chose._

_Quand nous avons fait le serment inviolable avec Blaise pour adresse ça tient toujours, il n'y a que vous deux qui pourront entrer dans ma maison et me voir…je veux plus de contacts avec le monde des sorciers a part vous deux._

_Mais pour te dire que tu me manque déjà ma princesse, et ne reste pas enfermé chez toi avec tes bouquins sort un peu tu verra que tu fait chavirer des cœurs ( même si je pense que tu devrais te mettre avec Blaise mais bon…)_

_A très bientôt Dray qui t'adore. »_

Après avoir lu la terre, elle s'effondra en larmes, heureuse pour Draco qu'il est une seconde vie et qu'a présent il ne rester plus qu'elle d'etre libre et de s'offrir tout ce qu'elle voudrait a présent...

Même si elle devrait mentir a Harry sur le sujet Draco, elle rendrais heureux ces deux meilleurs amis séparément.

C'était ce qu'Hermione voulait…

A suivre

(｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡) (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Voila j'espère que sa comblera un peu l'attente pour commencer réellement dans le vif du sujet ^^ Merci a vous et a très bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Woudy

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : HarryXDraco

**Genre** :

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Harry Potter appartienne à JKRowling (sauf les persos provenant de mon imagination)

**Note 1**: Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur, ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploi (et j'essaye d'être soft XD) Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ^^ (grand smiles) Merci ^^

**Note 2**: J'ai des petits soucis de fautes comme tout le monde mais j'essaye du mieux que je peux de me relire, désolé encore des petits dérangements dans la lecture si il y en a

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que l'idée qui a

**Réponse au Reviews** :

NarcizaPottermalfoy : Merci beaucoup ^^

Mamoshi : Merci ^^ oui Ryry est perdu mais faut bien , et puis « Drakichou » a décidé donc on y peut rien v_v'''

Serdra : Merci , oui Harry est gonflé malheureusement on y peut rien , Ryry a peut être besoin d'enlever ces lunettes qui sait XD Tu comprends bien mais je ne dirais rien d'autre huhu

Manoirmalfoys : Merci ! Oui Harry ne c'est pas du tout ce qu'il veut ( il est jeune encore XD )

Kageroprincesse : Oui tout a fait sadique est le mot exacte XD on le fait bien mijoter et quand se sera bien cuit on le mangera fufufufufu

Hagadoe : Nyuhuhuhuhuh je fais mariner un peu quand même, pas très longtemps promis car beaucoup de chose arriveront, mais c'est sur que sa va mettre au moins 2 a 3 chapitre (quoi que …) Oui la vengeance est douce, mais elle fait mal XD

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**** (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

Quelques mois était passé, depuis le mariage du Survivant et de sa femme, le monde Sorcier avais quelques peu changé le premier ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt instaura de nouvelles lois, comme pour les loups garou, Remus Lupin peut de nouveau enseigner et a avoir une famille, depuis il avait repris son poste a Pouddlard comme Professeur contre les forces du mal en attendant de prendre sa retraite.

Harry Potter, soupira en refermant la Gazette du Sorcier et la reposa sur sa table de la cuisine, prenant sa tasse de café dans ces mains il entendit un boucan survenant des escaliers, une tornade rousse passa juste devant la porte de la cuisine et Harry hurla.

- Ginny, sa sers a rien de courir tu sera a l'heure !

Il attendit quelque minute et il vu Ginny rentrer dans la cuisine et le regarda bizarrement, avant de se poser sur la chaise en face de Harry pour commencer a déjeuner.

Harry Potter après son mariage, avait préparer les concours pour devenir Auror, certes il était riche mais il voulait avoir de quoi s'occuper sa journée depuis la guerre fini.

Ginny quand a elle, aller passer un entretien pour faire partie de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead pour devenir attrapeuse.

Harry était content pour elle, en réfléchissant Ron aussi était devenu gardien dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, Neville avait repris le poste du professeur Chourave a Pouddlard qu'il c'était d'ailleurs marié avec Luna anciennement Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson est mariée a Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini est devenu médicomage et Hermione Granger a voulu ouvrir une petite libraire mélangeant les livres sorciers et moldu.

Mais plus de nouvel de son ami Draco Malefoy depuis son mariage, Hermione lui avait dit que peut être était partie en vacances prendre du recul a tout ça, qu'il avait t'être besoin de respiré mais Harry n'y croyait pas trop…certes Draco était devenu un des très bons espions pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, mais de la a disparaître totalement laissant juste le manoir a l'abandon c'était quand même bizarre, c'était pour ça aussi qu'il voulait devenir Auror, pour pouvoir retrouver Draco et aussi car il a toujours voulu faire ce métier.

Il n'entendit pas Ginny finir de manger et de laver ces couverts pour repartir a la recherche de tout ces papiers pour son entretien, juste quand Ginny vient lui poser un baiser sur la joue il sortit de ces songes.

- A ce soir Harry, je ne sais pas a qu'elle heure je rentrerais mais on se retrouve au terrier ce soir pour le dîner de famille.

- Ok a ce soir, bonne chance !

Puis il entendit la porte claquer, et regarda sa cuisine ou régner un silence de mort dans la maison.

Il rangea la cuisine et décida d'aller voir Hermione a sa librairie vu qu'il ne travailler pas aujourd'hui, sur cette bonne résolution il transplana.

(**｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

La boutique d'Hermione se trouver sur le chemin de traverse, dans un coin très calme ou il n'y avait presque personne qui passait a part certain particulier, elle était en coopération avec Fleury et Bott et proposer pas mal de livre intéressant.

Hermione avait voulu ouvrir cette librairie pour pouvoir être au calme, pas trop loin du monde des Sorciers mais aussi du monde Moldu.

POV Hermione

Son magasin était bien éclairé, elle avait une très bonne clientèle et était très heureuse de son entreprise.

Blaise venait souvent la voir pour des renseignements ou juste pour papoter, la compagnie de Blaise est agréable, il a une grande connaissance et un humour assez sympa, on passe souvent les journées ensemble et j'aime ça.

Depuis que j'ai ma librairie, je passe souvent chez Dray pour prendre de ces nouvelles et l'aider en cas de besoin, il a oublier Harry et franchement je suis heureuse que sa se passe bien pour lui comme ça. C'est méchant pour mon premier meilleur ami mais je suis plus heureuse pour Draco bizarrement.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et je me tourne sur mon nouveau client et surprise je vois un sachet de croissants chaud et un mug de café a ce que je sens a l'odeur, mon client n'étant pas vraiment un client me souris.

- Une petite pause déjeuner sa te dit Hermione ?

- Blaise, je suis contente de te voir !

- Je vois ça !

Nous rions à gorges déployées et sa fait du bien, Blaise fait le tour du comptoir et s'installe à mes cotés pour pouvoir déjeuner comme il se doit.

Blaise me raconte son début de journée et je l'écoute curieuse de savoir ce qu'il le passionne temps dans le métier de psycomage.

A peine il eu le temps de commencer son récit j'entent la porte s'ouvrir sur un autre client et la je reste surprise.

Dans ma petite librairie je vois Harry, qui n'était pas venu depuis le jour ou je me suis installée, il s'approche du comptoir et fait un petit sourire.

- Bonjour Hermione, Blaise !

A suivre

**(****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**** (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****) (****｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

Voui ce chapitre est un peu court car j'ai déjà prévu le 4eme chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré quelques fautes et bizarre que je fais a chaque fois v_v'''

Reviews Silvous plait (**｡◕_◕｡****) **


End file.
